Cyan City
Cyan City Zone is the 3rd zone in Sonic After the Sequel. It is one of the well-known zones in the game. Music titles are as listed: *Act 1: Tea With Ellie -Falk *Act 2: Flight Thrills-Funk Fiction *Act 3: Espresso with Bayonetta-James Landino *Boss Act: Egg Fleet Assult-Falk *Special Act: Cyan City 16-bit-Mr. Lange Look The zone in appearence looks like Grand Metropolis from Sonic Heroes. Actually, it does look like it, but Lake says he added elements from where he lives in this zone. The background is a big city that again, looks like Grand Metropolis zone, with future vehicles in the background. In Act 2, the background in most of the level takes place in the city with all the future vehicles in it. Also in the end of Act 1 is the Flying Battery battleship that invades the city. Gimmicks One gimmick is the well known running corkscrew from Emerald Hill Zone. Another are fans that are colored blue and red. The blue ones blow Sonic up in the air a little, while the red ones blow Sonic up higher and more high, and in Act 3 are these sideway fans that will make Sonic fly while being blown (halfway up the top part, not the one at the beginning). Another gimmick in Act 3 are these flying fans attached to a rocket that will go up, and along the way you have to avoid these blue spikeballs that stand still. The last one is the Copy Abilities, taken directly from the Kirby series. If Sonic touches the copy ability star on the lit up Beam hat, Sonic will get the Beam. If you press X, Sonic will make a beam attack that will kill enemies nearby. If you hold it for more than a second and release, Sonic will shoot out a revolving beam attack that goes forward, attacking badniks, monitors, and the purple doors in Act 2. Badniks The badniks in this zone is the early version of the Casino Night badnik recolored while holding a grey shield. If Sonic hits the shield, the shield will fall off and the badnik will make an expression like it's saying "Aw crap", therefore you can destory it. Another badnik is the same Buzzer badnik from Horizon Heights, except this time it holds 3 colored bombs that will explode when hit on the ground. Another badnik is the Sol badnik from Sonic 2 with sunglasses, and has a small cannon orbiting it that shoots a lit-up bullet that is harmful if you touch it. One more badnik that only appears in Act 1 in the bottom path is the turtle badnik from Sky Chase Zone hanging on a parachute that does nothing but float up and down. (Lake says that this badnik is an unused badnik in the extras part of Sonic Before the Sequel Aftermath.) At the end of act 1 there is a giant motobug in a top hat blocking your path to the signpost Boss The boss is simple. Basically, you are at the Flying Battery ship avoiding badniks and fans. After a minutes and a couple seconds, Sonic is on top of the ship fighting a new Silver Sonic that does exactly what it does in Sonic 2. Trivia *The background of Cyan City in the 2nd beta of Sonic After the Sequel looked quite different. Category:Sonic After the Sequel Zones